First I Love You's
by GloomyLune
Summary: Kurt has told Todd that he loves him, how will Todd reply? Will he reject him or feel overjoyed by this confession? Its a oneshot that's not suitable for minors and contains slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

AN: This is a Kurt/Todd story if you didn't already know and it is yaoi so you know the rest

* * *

"I liebe you"

Todd looked up sharply where he was examining Kurt's bedroom. He blushed a deep red and looked away, wondering how this handsome blue creature would possibly love him. He was ugly and had a horrible reaction to bathing products. He spoke in a low whisper,

"How can you love me when you can have anyone else, yo?"

Kurt crossed the room where Todd was standing and cradle him into his chest. He lifted his face and kissed him tenderly showing him how much he meant to him.

"Because I love _you, _mein frosch_."_ whispered Kurt against his lips.

Todd kissed Kurt with all the passion he could muster filled with so much happiness that it took his breath away. "I love you too." smiled Todd kissing Kurt again.

Kurt picked up Todd and carried him toward the bed, feeling absolutely happy inside. He gently placed Todd in the center of the bed never breaking the kiss. He swiped his tongue against Todd's lips asking for entrance that was automatically given. He let his hands wander Todd's body making the shorter boy whimper and moan against his lips.

"aah…hah…Kurt."

Todd lifted his hips to rub against Kurt's arousal emitting moans from both boys. Kurt proceeded to rid Todd of his clothing. When Todd's upper body was free from his shirt he proceeded to suck and nibble at his nipples loving the whimpers that emitted from the younger boy.

Todd used his right hand to fondle Kurt's arousal earning himself moans of approval. He also used to his left hand to rub the sensitive area of Kurt's tail that earned himself soft bites to his neck making him shiver in pleasure.

Kurt then took off Todd's remaining clothes leaving him naked and breathless. He trailed kisses down his chest and stomach leaving hickies here and there across his body.

Todd mind was reduced to a hazy pleasured filled mass. He kept moaning encouraging Kurt to keep going. He was making such wanton filled noises that should have embarrassed him but all he could think of was the pleasure Kurt was giving him.

Kurt came toward his arousal but instead licked around his inner thighs ignoring his straining arousal.

"Stop…teas…ing…me," came the breathless reply of Todd's. Kurt gave in and licked his erection with a teasing tongue till he swallowed his erection making Todd give a shout of pleasure.

"Aaah!"

He was overwhelmed with pleasure and just before he came Kurt stopped, he whined in protest. "Someone's impatient." Kurt whispered in his ear with a smile in his voice, making Todd blush. He pulled back to take the rest of his clothes off enjoying the attention that he received from Todd who couldn't take his eyes off him.

Todd looked with lust-filled eyes enjoying the show all the while panting and blushing a bright red. Kurt placed himself over Todd's body enjoying the feeling of smooth skin and fur. He positioned his tail in front of those soft lips giving a silent command of what was to come.

Todd opened his mouth and licked the spaded tail thoroughly grazing his teeth lightly enjoying the light groans resonating from the other boy's mouth. When Kurt thought it was efficiently coated he settled his tail against Todd's entrance. He quickly entered the tight and warm opening. Todd arched his back crying out in ecstasy the pleasure bringing tears to his eyes. "Aaaah!…hah."

Kurt quickly set a slow and deep pace while striking his prostate every single time making him wither in pleasure. "Kurt…ple…please…nyha!…I…I'm ready," Todd panted from the shivers wracking his body making it difficult to speak.

Kurt smirked removing his tail aligning his erection to Todd's entrance slowly entering passed those tight rings of muscle. Groaning at the tightness and enjoying the whimpers eliciting from the shorter boy's soft lips. Kurt pulled back and thrust back in hitting his prostate head on drawing out a scream from the boy beneath him. "Aaaaaaah!," Todd quivering from the onslaught of pleasure wracking his small body.

Kurt kept a slow and deep rhythm relishing in the gasps and moans from Todd who was shivering and thrusting back to heighten the pleasure. Kurt was groaning enjoying the tightness of Todd going at a faster rate when Todd tightened his grip on his waist appreciating the beautiful arch of his lover's back when he thrusted deeper pounding into his prostate mercilessly. "HAAAAA!" screamed Todd when he pounded into him making him wither in painful pleasure.

Kurt slammed their mouths together swallowing delectable sounds from the other's mouth. He moved Todd's legs on his shoulders reaching deeper inside Todd who was by then gripping the sheets tightly and had tears streaming down his cheeks from the sinful pleasure consuming his body making his body limp. He was sobbing at the exquisite feeling and enjoying every minute of it. Moving his hands to Kurt's face he pulled him more fiercely to him kissing the breath out of him just wanting to feel more of the pleasure. Suddenly he jerked and opened his eyes wide when he felt Kurt pump his erection opening his mouth in a silent scream letting Kurt map out his mouth more clearly.

He moved his tail to pump the other's erection earning himself a jerk of his hips and louder moans. Todd threw back his head from all the pleasure he was receiving. Kurt licked his neck gently biting down leaving a dark mark, marking him as his.

"Kurt…I'm gonna…come," panted Todd then threw his head back farther and yelped when Kurt increased the pace of his thrusts and pumps on his erection. Todd tensed and screamed his release, "KURTTT!," arching his back coming on their stomachs.

Kurt groaned his release biting down on Todd's neck drawing blood filling his hole with his cum to the brim before pulling out letting cum drip slowly out of Todd's entrance. They both collapsed from exhaustion, sharing a last gentle kiss before going under the covers.

"I love you," said Todd laying his head on Kurt chest being lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. "And Ich liebe dich," returned Kurt kissing his forehead before they both fell asleep in their arms.


End file.
